My Hunger Games Guardian
by Swan7
Summary: It has been many years since the uprising against Eggman and his robots. The Dr. prevailed and took over the districts, claiming rule over all. He held The Hunger Games as punishment for the uprising. As far as we know, Sonic and the gang have disappeared. Who am I you ask? I'm Luna the hedgehog, and this is my story.
1. The Stranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic or The Hunger Games! **

Well it all started on reaping day, the most feared day of the year. Citizens of district seven lined up in rows, with the girls on one side, boys on the other. I myself had to separate from my little brother, Spark, for the reaping.

"Luna, I don't want to leave you!" The golden hedgehog cried, wiping tears from his eyes. I quickly shooed him to the '_Boys'_ line.

"Spark, you have to stay put. And don't worry, you'll be fine." I soothed, turning back to my line.

My stomach clenched. I only hoped that was true. Spark had his name only put in the drawing once and there was a very slim chance he would be picked. I still worried though. My head spun with images of past games. _The slaughter of children, grass stained with blood…_ The thoughts made me shiver.

Walking up and down the rows, I noticed the yearly Uprising video had started. I didn't pay attention. Instead, I found a spot in between two girls and watched helplessly as my frightened brother cast an uneasy glance toward me.

My light blue quills turned pale at the thought of being chosen for the games. Not only for my sake, but for my brother, and the thought of him being left alone.

My father had died mercilessly in the clutches of one of Eggman's robots in the 'Uprising.' And my mother passed not long afterwards from a deadly disease spread by radioactive muck that had polluted the ground.

All Spark and I had left was each other. And that vivid memory of the stranger that saved our very lives…

_It was a cold night. Snow fell from the sky and searing wind seeped through our fur and chilled our bones. I picked up my brother, praying desperately for a miracle; for someone, something, to save us. _

_The shivering hedgehog looked up at me with weary, pleading green eyes. I knew in my heart that if he did not get food and warmth soon… he would die._

_I began to run. From house to house I pleaded "Please, help us! Save my brother!"_

_Every door was slammed in my face and my heart began to pound. I could feel Spark's body go limp in my hands and I fell to my knees. No…This can't be happening! _

_I pressed my pelt to his, giving him all the warmth I possibly could. I wished my tears could bring him back… I really did._ _My purple eyes trailed into the distance and my heart broke inside of me._

_ Spark…_

_ I felt a hand on my shoulder and slowly turned around. I laid my head on my brother's lifeless cheek. "W-why did he have to die?" I asked, patting his golden quills. "Why couldn't it have been me instead?"_

_I shifted as a figure slowly moved from behind me. "Don't worry," said a soft voice,_

_"Everything will be alright."_

_Tears streamed from my eyes as I looked up to the stranger. "How can you say that?" I cried, "Everything I have ever known and loved is gone!"_

_The stranger leaned in closer. A red hood drooped loosely around his shoulders and the storm kept his features hidden from view, but I watched as his warm green gaze rested upon my lifeless little brother. _

_He reached out gentle hand. "Let me see him." He asked, nodding towards the body. _

_I don't know what it was that told me to trust him, but I silently and hopefully lifted Spark up in my hands. _

_The stranger looked him over, taking him in his arms and cradling the little hedgehog. Pulling something gleaming from his pocket, the stranger laid his caring hand on my brother's cheek. He closed his eyes, muttering something under his breath. _

_I heard a gasp come from my brother's body and I felt my heart skip a beat. Spark opened his eyes and shivered. _

_"Luna, it's cold!"_

_I quickly lunged forward, wrapping my arms around the hedgehog. "Spark! Oh, Spark, thank goodness!"_

_The stranger gave me a gentle smile. "He'll be alright, but for now, he needs shelter." _

_I nodded my head as tears streamed down my cheek. "Thank you," I cried, "Thank you…" _

_The stranger gently grabbed my hand and led us down a narrow alley. A small shack came into view and I gasped. Smoke fled from mantle at the top of the building, reminding me of how cold I was._

_The stranger opened the door and beckoned us inside. I welcomed the warmth, walking slowly towards the crackling fire. I saw a couch and laid Spark down on top of it, covering his shivering body with a thick blanket. I watched him yawn and close his eyes. A few moments seemed to pass and I heard him let out a soft snore._

_I looked up, hoping to see the stranger, but he wasn't there. "Hello?" I called, "Is anyone there?"_

_ I frantically searched the house. _

_A bright gleam of light caught my eye and I turned towards the dining area. A note was left on the table next to a green gem. I picked up the delicate gem in my hands and quickly read the note. _

_"The green gem I have left with you is one of the legendary chaos emeralds. Handle it with care and keep it hidden. I ask that you don't tell anyone I was here. You and your brother are something special and I am glad to have met you. Look to the emerald for help and if you need me, I promise I will be there."_

_I set down the note and ran back to the door, opening it just in time to hear the sound of retreating footsteps. "Wait!" I called, reaching towards the darkness. The figure stopped and slowly turned back around, his warm green eyes glowing warmly._

_I nodded my head in a friendly gesture. "Thank you, for everything."_

"I just love that don't you?" A loud voice called, snapping me out of my memories. The video had ended and I drew my attention to the pink hedgehog that was standing on stage.

"Well now," she continued, "It's just about time for the reaping."


	2. The Reunion

**CHAPTER.2**

"Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor." The pink hedgehog said, walking calmly over to a round bowl that read, 'girls.' Her name was Mrs. P. None of us liked her much, because she was a traitor, siding with Eggman in the uprising. Many others did the same, fearing for their lives that they would be destroyed by the army of dark robots.

Those that sided with the Doctor became his workers, some even helping run the games. Some say that they have gained Eggman's evil heart. Mrs. P reached a hand into the bowl and pulled out a slip. I tried my hardest to stay calm, but I felt a chill racing up my spine when she read…

"Luna the hedgehog."

I stood there, trying to catch my breath as a group of robots came to escort me to the front. My heart lurched as a loud whimper came from Spark. The little hedgehog was terrified. I wanted to calm him down and tell him that everything would be alright… that I'd be just fine.

I couldn't.

Not only because of my escorts, but it would be a lie…

I can't make it out of the Games alive! And I certainly can't get out of this_!_ I tried to jerk my arm away from the robots, but they held even tighter as they brought me on stage. I stared at my white shoes instead of making eye contact with anyone. Fighting back would be a lost cause…

I cautiously walked upon the stage, seeing the announcer came to greet me. "Congratulations Luna." She exclaimed, clearly excited about the first-named tribute. I held my arms to my sides and tried not to blink, in case of any tears that might fall. _I must not look weak. _

_At least not here… not now…_

Mrs. P quietly walked over to the 2nd bowl and delicately pulled out a slip. She took a second to study the name before announcing, "Spark, Spark the hedgehog. Would you come to the front please?"

I held my breath as the crowd spread apart to reveal his golden pelt.

_This is what I've feared my whole life… The only time I could not step in and save him._

_"Spark!" The words escaped my mouth, "Spark, no!"_

_Look to the emerald for help… A_ voice rang in my mind, _If you need me, I promise I'll be there…_

I watched as the robot reached out to grab my brother. Looking down at my hands, I remembered the emerald I was holding. I squeezed it tighter.

_I could use a miracle now!_

As if the thought summoned him, a red hood jumped up from the crowd. "Keep your hands off of him!" It warned. With a kick he sent the robot flying back to the crowd.

"I volunteer as tribute!"

I watched in shock as the stranger calmly joined me on the stage. He turned to the announcer and smiled. "Good day Mrs. P."

I'd expected the pink hedgehog to order an arrest but instead she grinned also. "And you might be…?"

For a moment I thought I saw a flash of fear in the stranger's eyes but he suddenly changed that as a commotion came up from the crowd. A tall, spiderlike robot raced to the stage to stand before the hedgehog. A large screen was in place of where the head should've been. "Greetings hedgehog." said a man in the screen.

_Eggman…_

The red hooded stranger dipped his head, "Doctor."

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Eggman asked. The hedgehog began a slight chuckle, "I'd hope so." He replied. The robot began to circle the stranger, reaching for him with a claw. "What do you say we take off that silly hood of yours?" The stranger barely had time to react before his hood was snagged off, revealing a dark, blue pelt.

Gasps were heard from the crowd below and I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Well, well," chuckled Eggman. "It's nice to see you again…"

"Sonic."

He lifted his gaze from the hedgehog to the crowd. "Guards!" He called.

The hedgehog looked stunned as two great robots came towards the stage. "You've got to be joking." Sonic chuckled, "After all those years this is the best you could think of?" I backed up a little bit, not wanting to get trampled by one. It certainly didn't look like he was joking!

I watched as Sonic jumped into the air and quickly dived towards one of the robots. He brought his fist forward with such force that the robot was sent flying over the crowd and landed on the other side of the clearing. I heard my brother squeak with excitement. "Get 'em Sonic!"

Sonic stared at the wreck triumphantly and I quickly noticed his lime-eyes flash to me. "Luna, watch out!" He warned. I turned quickly turned around to find a robot looming over me.

"PREPARE TO DIE, HEDGEHOG." It said in its robotic voice. Sonic grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. "It's confusing you for me." He confirmed. I understood what he meant, considering we look alike besides my pelt being a liter shade than his, and our eyes are different colors…

These robots are colorblind.

I've always used that to my advantage, especially at night, sometimes even stealing cards and money from them in my district. I always seemed to ignore the thought of getting caught though. I knew Spark needed to be taken care of…

I watched silently as Sonic leaped forward to face the robot. "You want me? Come and get me."

"Gladly!" said a familiar voice.

"What the… Hey!" Sonic exclaimed. A long claw reached unexpectedly out from behind the hedgehog and wrapped around his neck. He gasped for breath as the claw gripped tighter and tighter. "Oh, Sonic, you were destined to lose this fight." Eggman laughed. "Those robots were only a small distraction, blue rat."

"As for your life…"

"Wait!" I screeched, jumping in between the two. "You can't kill him!"

The screen of Eggman turned to face me, the robotic claw still grasping Sonic's throat. "Oh? What do we have here? A blue mouse?" He laughed. I wanted to shrink away from the gruesome smile but I stood my ground . I needed to return a favor that was done for me long ago. "Think about this carefully, Doctor." I warned. "If you killed him now, there would be no male tribute from District 7. If there was a missing tribute, the other districts would rebel. Think about the disaster that would cause the capitol."

Eggman seemed to hesitate before he sighed. "Very well." He released his grip on Sonic and the hedgehog fell to the ground with a thud and began to gasp for air.

"Sonic!" I gasped, reaching forward. I got on my knees and placed my arm on his shoulder. "Everything will be alright, I promise." My stomach lurched. I felt like I was comforting my little brother. Spark was probably scared stiff. Though, I didn't dare look up from Sonic. _Right now, he's the one that needs my help…_

Sonic suddenly opened his eyes and shot a glare at Eggman, who in return, revealed a dark smile. "I think I'm going to make this year's Hunger Games extra special…"

***Shivers* I think I freaked myself out! Anyways, Please review and PS: If Storm(The Storm Ninja) offers you a cookie do not accept!**


	3. On Our Way

CHAPTER.3

"Luna!" Spark screeched, running into the small room. We were allowed to have visits from close friends and relatives before our departure on the train, transporting us to the capitol. "Spark, don't worry. You'll be alright…" I brought my voice down to a whisper. "Sonic told me that a good friend of his is can take care of you. Just head to the woods from here alright? She'll be waiting for you."

Spark nodded his head and looked up at me with pleading eyes. "Y-you'll be back right?" I couldn't help but frown._ That's the question I hoped he wouldn't ask…_ "I'll… I'll try…"

"L-Luna, I need you!" Spark squeaked. A small whimper rose in his throat. "You've gott'a win. You've just gott'a…" His hands were in his fists, his arms at his sides. A tear ran down his eye. "Spark, don't… don't cry." I wiped the tear away with my scarf. "Stay strong. I'll come back for you." I looked him over head to toe. This can't be the last time I see him… It won't be.

"LUNA, IT IS TIME FOR SPARK TO LEAVE." The guard paced at the door. I gave Spark one last hug. The feeling of the familiar soft warm fur calmed me down a bit. "Good bye Luna." he murmured. I felt a teardrop land on my shoulder. _Don't worry… Everything will work out. You'll see…_

"Good bye Spark."

I watched silently as Spark left the room. I felt as if my heart left with him. _Can he make it without me?_ _I've already lost him once…_

"MRS. P IS WAITING FOR YOU ON THE TRAIN." sounded the guard's robotic voice. "ORDERS ARE YOU MEET HER THERE." I didn't speak, just nodded my head and fallowed him out of the room. I say we went down at least two flights of stairs before we reached the train station. I couldn't help but notice the bright colors of the train itself. _Red and yellow… _I'm not surprised. "Right there, that's perfect." said a voice. I turned around to see- _Flash! _

I staggered backwards a little bit, my head reeling. I blinked and suddenly everything was back to normal. Crowds were surrounding me on every side. "Luna, let me have your autograph!" squeaked a voice. "Move over! I need to get a picture!" exclaimed another. I looked around frantically. Where'd all these Mobians come from?! _Where's my escort?! _"Ah, Luna, Hello darling!" came Mrs. P's happy call. She rushed over from out of nowhere and grabbed me by the arm. "Give the lady some space!" she ordered. To my relief the crowd split apart to reveal the train, lights still flashing from the crowd. "Come on in, come on in." she soothed, once in the train. Supper is ready."

I cautiously boarded the train. The doors slammed behind me and I spun around to find that the train just left the station. _They must be in a hurry to get us to the capitol. I wonder where-_ I turned around to see Sonic sitting at the table. He was staring blankly at a glass of water that lay in front of him. _They probably had to sneak him in here to avoid the crowd. _

Walking over to the table, I found an empty seat next to him. He glanced at me for a moment but turned away as a tall, serious grey- wolf entered the room. "This is Talon." Mrs. P introduced. "He'll be your mentor." _Talon… Talon the merciless, they would call him. I remember… He won the games a couple of years ago…_

"Now to see what's holding up that stew…"Mrs. P muttered, walking away. I watched as Talon trailed his gaze to Sonic. "Ah, Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Sonic looked up to see Talon. I thought I saw a flash of respect yet uncertainty in their gaze. _Do these two know each other from somewhere? _"Um… thank you…" Sonic answered uneasily. Talon then looked at me. "So, you're the Luna they've all been talking about." I slowly nodded my head. "That's me…"

"That was very brave of you; standing up to Eggman. I wish I had a chance to do something like that…" "Wait." I couldn't help but say, "You mean you don't like Eggman?"

"What, did you think I did? Who'd like that fat ambitious creep?"

"I just thought…"

"Don't worry," Talon soothed. "That's what everyone thinks. But remember, I didn't choose to enter the games. I didn't mean to win for that matter… All in all, that doesn't get me any closer to liking the Doctor."

I felt Talon bristle beside me as a knock sounded at the door. "Right this way, right this way." sounded a familiar voice. I relaxed as Talon let his fur lie flat. Mrs. P entered the room flanked by two robots, each carrying trays of food. She turned to look at us as the robots set the delicacies out on the table. I couldn't believe how much food there was. I've never seen so much in my life! "Now that you're through introducing yourselves, I'd like to talk with you about how you should behave in the capitol. First," Mrs. P continued. "You need manners." She beckoned to Sonic. "Sit up straight."

It felt like hours before we were finally dismissed but at least Sonic made it out alive. "I'm glad that's over." Sonic muttered jokingly. I couldn't help but smile. It had been the first thing he had said to me since the reaping.

We found our way to a couch away from Mrs. P and Talon and find that they are announcing the 24 tributes on T.V. I quickly recognize district 1 for the types of Mobians it contains._ District 1, the district of wolves._ I watched as they called the female tribute, a tall silver wolf with a lithe figure. A muscular male appeared beside her with an ash-grey pelt. I catch their names… _Kyra and Jag._

The next District is number 2. I watched as a purple she-cat is ushered toward the front. She looked very young, 7 or so. The cameras defiantly caught her bright turquoise eyes as she screamed for help. I heard a voice from somewhere in the crowd. "My baby! Dodge, do something!" That same moment, a male tabby stepped forward to volunteer as tribute. Their names… _Blight and Dodge._

And so the list continued… Sapphire and Duke, chameleons from district 3. Mag and Stark, foxes from district 4. Galina and Zander, echidnas from district 5. Jewel and Derek, Falcons from district 6. And there's us, Sonic and me, standing on the stage in front of the district 7 crowd. They show the fight and everything! I'd expected them to cut it out but now that I think of it, Eggman is the type who loves to strike fear in the hearts of others. Catching Sonic made everyone worry and therefore making them fear the doctor more.

After us, comes district 8, two black bats with large wings. Their names were Raja and Crypto. Two district 9 lions stepped forward, pelts shimmering with sunlight. Their names were Savannah and Marth. Holly and Ranger, weasels from district 10. River and Blade, chipmunks from district 11. And last of all, Kelly and Erik, Hares from district 12.

Once it's over, I notice Sonic looking out the window. "Wow…" I whisper, following his gaze. The track disappeared in seconds, the ground below turning into a blur. "The speed is incredible… 250 miles per hour I hear." Sonic gave me a funny look. "Pretty slow don't you think?"

"That's not…" I stopped talking as Sonic stood up and opened the window. "Try this." He urged, poking his head out the window. "I'm not sure that's safe…" I say, walking over to the blue hedgehog. He peered back into the train. "Well, come on. What are you waiting for?" I walked cautiously over to the window and peered out, the wind taking my breath away. "It feels amazing, doesn't it?" I heard Sonic ask. I turned around to find his warm green eyes boring into mine. _Those eyes… there's no doubt about it…_

I smile and look back at the track, letting the cool, flowing breeze overwhelm me. "Yes," I breathed. "Yes it does."

**Did you guys just so happen to wonder in why Talon the wolf was in district 7(the hedgehog district)? XD I love to keep you guys guessing! **


	4. An Unexpected Twist

**CHAPTER.4**

"And… your go." Sonic says, drawing a card from the deck. We decided to take a break from Talon's lectures on how to survive in the arena. I listened as closely as possible but Sonic didn't seem to pay the slightest bit of attention. _Doesn't he even care?_ I look at my two cards carefully. "Do you have any… 8s?" I ask. He gives me a weird look and stares at his cards in shock. "Again?!" He hands me two of his and I smile. "Luna," he insists, "you're great! How do you do it? I mean, seriously, that's the third time in a row you beat me."

I take a deep breath and shrug. "I don't really know…" I say, trying to ignore the game. There were some questions that needed to be answered. "Sonic," I sighed. "I need to talk to you." His ears perk up with interest as he leans forward. "What about?" He asks. "For one…" I say, holding my hand in front of me, palm up. "This." The shimmering green gem suddenly appeared to be floating over my hand. He stared at me. He looked slightly shocked yet confused. "That…" he shuddered, "That um… that is… uh … well it's…uh…" He scratched his head and hesitated... "But how?" I narrowed my eyes… "How what?"

"Luna, I… I…" A knock sounded at the door and Sonic lunged forward to hide the emerald. "Quick, we have to-!" Each of our hands connected with the emerald and I suddenly felt a jolt sear through me. A strange force surrounded me and threw me against the wall. Sonic instantly jumped back. "Luna!" he screeched. The world slowed around force was trying to tell me something… It was so hard to understand… _"Beware…" _says the force in my ear.

"_The many phases of the Hydro Moon…"_

"Hydro Moon?" I whisper, "What's…" I suddenly notice Sonic in front of me. He was trying to say something too. "Luna," he begged. "Snap out of it! Come on, get up!" _What's wrong?_ "Don't worry…" I say, trying to pull myself up. "I'll be fine. I can just… I'll…" I slump back down. "Ow…" My body ached all over. My hands felt frozen, my eyelids couldn't hold. I felt myself go limp…

_"Beware…"_ says the force. _"The many phases of the Hydro Moon…"_ I looked around frantically. "Who are you?!" The place was dark and eerie. Something lurked in the shadows… _Where am I?_ I felt something cool; a flowing liquid surrounding my feet. I study the water for a moment. A new liquid trickled in after the water. I stare in horror. _Is that… blood? _ Shadowed figures surrounded me, blood red eyes staring at me from every corner… I heard dark voices stir inside my head. "You should have stayed away from him while you had the chance." They said menacingly, many voices speaking at once. The figures around me stepped aside, gesturing to a limp body on the ground. Rapid, shallow breaths escaped his mouth. "Fight it!" the body gasped. "Luna!" My blood ran cold. _No… No!_

"No!" I gasp, opening my eyes. I suddenly realize I was back in the waking world. Taking a deep breath and trying to calm myself. I felt myself shaking all over. _It was just a dream. _I think, moving a stray piece of hair away from my eye. _No… A nightmare. I've never been so scared… I- _"Ohhhh…" My head hurt. It must've been that shock from-! I look at the room around me. This was not the train. _Where was I?_

"Well, hello." says a strange voice. "You must be Luna." I see a cinnamon- colored hedgehog enter the room. His quills looked extremely odd, all facing outwards. It reminded me of a lion's mane. And his dazzling golden eyes were focused on my curled quills. "I love the purple highlights." He says. I narrow my eyes. _Purple highlights? _I pull a group of quills over my shoulder, the purple tips blending into cyan. _Wha!? I… No! _"I never got highlights!"

The hedgehog leaned closer, sitting down in a seat next to me. "Must have been the prep team." He muttered. I thought about that for a moment. _Possibly… But how long have I been asleep? What happened? _"Not to worry." He says, as if reading my mind. "Talon told me you passed out on the train. Sonic made sure you were okay. We literally had to force him away to bring you here."

"Sonic?" I ask, "Is he okay?" The hedgehog turned to me. "He seemed pretty shaken up, but I think he'll be alright." I relaxed a little. "But you need to be careful." He warns. "You can never trust your opponents, even from your district." I stiffen up with defiance. _Sonic would never- !_

"I never introduced myself." He says, making me snap from my thoughts. "My name is Felix. I ordered your dress this morning. It should be here before-." A group of three entered the room and Felix eyed them with what looked like curiosity and anger. "Did I not tell you to not do anything permanent to a tributes quills?" he asked. The one in the lead, a tall white she-fox, met his gaze, silver eyes blazing. "No, we did not touch her quills. And what's it to you?"

Felix narrowed his eyes. "Snow," he says. "I am the one in charge here and you will do as I say! Otherwise, I will report you and you will have to deal with the Doctor." _Doctor…_ I think. _What a threat._ I watch as the group leaves the room_. _Then it hits me. _If nobody dyed my quills…! Where did I get this color?! What's going on? Did it have something to do with the... train…The emerald! Yes, the emerald! I need to get out of here! I need to talk to Sonic about what happened… About everything!_

I try to stand up but my legs give out from under me and I am forced to sit back down. I blow a piece of hair away from my face in agitation. _Looks like I'll have to wait… _I notice Felix look at me and smile. "I hope you slept well. You're going to need it for the long day ahead of you." _Great… _I think. _Now I'm stuck here._

I'm not quite sure what to think about Felix. He's actually not that bad once you get to know him. Though, maybe a pain when I think about it… Maybe I need to lighten up, that's all. My long, white gloves were pretty, along with my knee-high, white boots. I actually liked the dress he picked for me, long, silky red and bedazzled with silver at the tips, my kind of dress. Though it was a bit tight… That bothered me a little. "Can't this be loosened?" I ask. "Just a little?" He looks at me like he's about to laugh. "No," he says. "It looks good on you that way."

I roll my eyes and look away, though, still not used to the amount of mascara and liner on my eye. "Hey," he whispers, setting his hand on my shoulder. "They're going to love you." I was about to shove him away but instead, I turn to him and say a quiet; "Thank you." I was pretty worried about getting sponsors. Maybe Felix could help with that? I look to the mirror behind me and gasp from shock. _Is that really me?!I look so pretty! I look different… a lot different… _

Felix is behind me. "What do you think?" he asks. "I love it." I say, referring to the dress, but my mind was elsewhere. _I needed to talk to Sonic._

_The Hydro moon…_

_ I have a bad feeling that emerald affected more than just looks._

**Oh, snap! This story has a twist! Please review and thankyou for reading! I'll hurry with that next chapter you guys. Wish me luck!**


	5. Imagination vs Reality

**Chapter .5**

**Yes! Another chapter done! Sorry guys, I've been kind've lazy with the typing recently! I sure hope this makes up for it! **

I watched silently as the prep team looked me over. "Gorgeous." says one. I looked at Snow. She seemed a bit agitated. Apparently she didn't like Felix. I stifle a laugh. _He is pretty weird. I wonder why he was the one in charge and not Snow. She looks much more serious about this than he does._

"Is she ready?" asks one.

Felix takes a moment to hesitate, but then agrees. "She's ready." He turns to Snow, "How about the 'other one'?"

Snow glares at Felix and retorts, "'Sonic' is to be left alone. I've had strict orders for him to stay the way he is."

Felix tipped his head. "And why is that?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "Is it that difficult to understand? Eggman says that-"

Snow was cut off as Felix started laughing. "You look so cute when you're mad!"

That did it. Snow was furious. I backed away from her fuming gaze. Felix chuckled to me, "Maybe we should get going before her head explodes." I narrowed my eyes. _This guy's a jerk. _I listen to Snow's grumbling as Felix escorts me out of the room into an elevator. We head down.

I hated the silence. "So… Felix?" I say.

He turns to me with a look of curiosity, "Yes?"

I settle at the back of the elevator. "I have a question." I say, "What was Talon doing in the hedgehog district that year?"

He shakes his head and laughs. "Luna, Luna, Luna… My dear, now why would that matter to you?"

I narrow my eyes. "I am a tribute of District 7. I deserve to know."

He backs away a bit, apparently surprised by my retort. _Seriously, I could swear this moron lost his brain under all his quills._

He chuckles. "Talon was one of those weak uprising heroes. He found his way to district 7 to spy, but was caught and soon entered as the district 7 tribute for the Hunger Games."

_This made much more sense. If an outsider was caught, they were forced to enter the games. I bet Eggman was surprised when Talon won. Okay, I remember, he was furious. -But if another outsider was caught… and was his archenemy… He would make sure he failed. I have a bad feeling this year's game is rigged…_

"Why didn't Eggman kill Talon?" I asked. _I wanted more answers._ "He's the head Game Maker after all."

Felix shook his head, apparently deep in thought. "I will tell you that Eggman had technical difficulties with his computer every time he tried to get rid of him. And suspiciously, after the games, the other tributes were-" Felix lifted his head and clenched his fists. His gaze darkened. "I told you too much already."

I felt a pang of worry. _There were more secrets to the games than I had realized._ _What could possibly be going on? _ I turned to find Felix glaring. His flickering gaze fixed on nothingness. His eyes glazed thoroughly over to an unusual coal black.

"The prophecy?" he growled. "You know the prophecy…"

_What's going on?! _

I took a step back. "Uh…"

"You do know the prophecy…" He says; cinnamon quills rising.

By this time, I notice his tongue flickering. It looked quite snake-like. I turned hopefully to the elevator doors. _Open up! _I silently beg._ Any time now would be nice!_

"You will describe the vision…" Felix says, taking a step forward.

"No…" I stutter, finding my courage. "No I won't."

The 'creature' hesitates a while, as if trying to comprehend my answer. His ears suddenly lie flat; head drooping, and he backs away slowly.

_What…? Is he… Is he afraid of me? _

The '_Ding'_ of the elevator broke the silence and the door suddenly opened.

"Well, let's go on." says the voice behind me.

_Felix!_

There was suddenly nothing strange about him. He stood there, straitening the bow on his tuxedo; gesturing me out of the elevator. His eyes had returned to his normal gold and his quills were settled back into place.

_Did I just imagine all of that? _

Bewildered, I take a step out, eyeing Felix with unease. He seemed as if the whole thing never even happened. We begin yet another walk through the building. "Are you daydreaming?" He asks, as if reading my mind.

I don't reply, just keep my distance.

"Ah," He soothes, "That kind of thing happens to ever tribute here. If you ask me, it's all the pressure." Felix stops at a certain door and opens it, giving me a knowing look before entering. "Don't daydream." He says. "Focus on reality."

I reluctantly nod my head and enter the room. _Reality? Don't lie to me. I know reality when I see it…_

"Well, hello, Luna." says Ms. P, rushing up to greet me. "I hope you're ready for the big night ahead of you!"

**Preview! Na, not really. Got your hopes up didn't I? Anyways, I 'just might' post story previews for the next chapter for this story and others...ON MY PROFILE! So if you are wanting to peek into the next chapter... well... I'll warn you now... SPOILER ALERT! XD **

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**-Swan **


End file.
